


The Sexual Adventure of Lina and Gourry

by DarkMonsterSlayer



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Dominance/submission, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinky sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMonsterSlayer/pseuds/DarkMonsterSlayer
Summary: During the day, Lina calls the shots. But at night Gourry's the boss. Originally posted on Adultfanfiction under HisLady.





	1. Gourry's the Boss

“Oh. Hi Gourry.”

“Hi Lina. Can I come in?”

Lina opened the door to admit him. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Well,” he said, taking a seat on the only chair in the room as she closed the door and leaned against the wall. “I was thinking. How long have we been traveling together?”

“Huh?” Lina blurted out, surprised at the direction of the conversation. “I’m not sure. It's been several years.”

“It’s been years, hasn’t it?” he asked. On the surface his voice seemed clueless as ever, but there seemed to be a hidden layer beneath it. For some reason, Lina felt a tightening in her stomach.

“Yes, it has.” She agreed. “Why do you bring it up?”

“Because I’ve been thinking,” he said, his voice becoming less clueless and more confident by the moment, “I’ve been very patient for a long time. Waiting for you.”

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Had she heard him correctly? “G-Gourry—“ she stuttered.

“And tonight,” he said, standing up to his full height as Lina felt herself flush with anticipation. “I’m tired of waiting.” He continued as he moved towards her and Lina’s heart sped as she realized that she’d been wanting him to do this for some time. “I want you, tonight.”

She looked up into his eyes as he clasped her shoulders. Passion surged through her as she replied, “Then take me.”

He kissed her fiercely. It was a kiss powered by years of pent up frustration. When he broke off he said, “I love you.” As he started to remove her shirt.

She gasped as he realized that he was going to see her breasts. The thought made her both nervous and excited. Soon her chest was bared, and he gazed at her silently. “Well?” she challenged.

“They’re small.” He said as he reached a hand out to touch them, “But so cute.”

Pleasure welled through her as he fondled her, and all thoughts about replying to him were cast aside. He touched her right breast with one hand as he kissed the other nipple, all the while his hand was meandering to her pants. Deftly he pulled them off.

She groaned in protest as he stopped pleasuring her nipples and raised one of her legs over his shoulder. “Gourry?” she asked.

He said nothing as he spread her pussy lips and stared. Lina blushed under his gaze. He smiled. He finally had her right where he wanted her. Swordplay was not the only thing he was proficient in. Back in his homeland he was trained in the art of pleasuring women. The reasoning being the easiest way to be happy was to make sure your woman was taken care of. He’d waited a long time to show her this secret skill of his. After tonight, she would be putty in his hands.

He licked his tongue around her, careful to tease around her clit without actually licking it until he was sure it wouldn’t be too much sensation for her. He watched her carefully as her hands wound through his hair and she started to coo his name. Once he was sure she was ready he glided his tongue over her clit.

She yelped with delight, her face delightfully flushed. He enjoyed watching her in the throes of sexual ecstasy that he was causing. Still, he broke off and stood up. Her eyes flashed dangerously. “Why did you stop?” she growled as he loomed over her.

“During the day, you’re in charge.” He stated.

“Huh?” she asked.

“And I’m fine with that. But at night, I’m the boss.” He stated.

“Is this a joke?” she asked as she searched his eyes.

“No.” he said as he reached a hand between her legs. She gasped and groaned, “Don’t stop.”

“Then you agree? I’m the boss at night.”

Her eyes refocused, “What is this about, uhhh, keep doing that!”

“At night, you’ll do what I say. Especially if you want to keep feeling this way.” He said as his finger started circling her clit.

“Mmmm.” She moaned.

He stopped. “Gourry!” she pleaded.

“Do you agree?” he asked as he put a hand on her hip.

Her pussy was on fire, and all she wanted was for him to quench it. And there was something alluring about the idea of letting Gourry be the boss even if she was scared to admit it. And, it was Gourry, the sweetest, dumbest man she’d ever met. And if he knew things that could make her feel this good, surely the jellyfish had to have other sweet tricks up his sleeve. Tricks that she would only learn about if she agreed.

Besides, if he overstepped his bounds she could fireball his ass back to wherever it had come from.

“Fine! Yes! You can be the boss at night! Just please make me cum!”

“Dirty girl.” He said as he grinned as he moved back down her body. Finally. He had her where he wanted her.


	2. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina learns the pleasures of submitting.

With his tongue he teased her, circling the area around her clit but never quite across it. No, he waited until she was moaning his name, her voice holding the desperation for him that he’d held for her for years before he decided to reward her. She tilted her head back, screaming throatily as he started to suck.

“Yes, yes, more!” she said as her hands started to tangle in his hair.

He slipped his fingers into her pussy and started to stroke her from within. Finally she came, powerfully, so much so that he had to catch and support her, bringing her face to face so he could kiss her until she regained her ability to stand.

When she finally could, he stood up and took a few steps back until he was sitting on the bed. Slowly he unbuttoned his pants as he said, “Now you do me.”

Lina nodded, her heart thumping in her chest. As inexperienced as she was, it was actually nice handing him the reigns so that it didn’t show. But now it was her turn to please him. Still, she figured as she got on her knees before him and considered his hardening erection, how hard could it be?

Gourry closed his eyes as she started to please him, marveling at how he’d gotten Lina Inverse on her knees before him. He wrapped his fingers through her soft, silky hair, encouraging her to take him in deeper as she sucked him off. He took a deep, steadying breath as he realized he was getting way too excited way too fast and moved his hands to her elbows to pull her up.

"Did I do it wrong?” she asked.

“No,” he said as he pulled her up so she was hovering over his dick, “It’s just I’m ready for this.” He explained. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he positioned himself at her opening and allowed gravity to do its work.

****

Lina chewed her food unusually carefully. The following day had progressed normally, as if they hadn’t done all of the dirty, sexy things they’d done the previous night. As Gourry had promised, he let her call the shots as she always did during the day. In fact, he didn’t bring up the previous night at all. Leaving her with a building sense of anticipation that grew throughout the day. Once the sun went down, what would he do to her?

Finally the time came to find an inn and grab dinner, and Lina felt that sense of anticipation boil. For once it was hard to eat. She was tempted to skip the meal and just go straight to their bedroom. The jellyfish was annoyingly calm on the other hand, picking his teeth with a toothpick as he leaned back casually in his chair. Just what thoughts filtered through what served as a brain for him?

Deciding that she’d had enough she stood up, “Ready to hit the sack?” she asked as she extended her arm to him.

Was it her imagination, or did a devious gleam appear in his eye? “I am.” He said, a bit too evenly. “Are you?” he challenged.

Her breath caught in her throat as he took her arm and they walked to their room. Her heart was walloping so loudly she was scared it could be heard by anyone walking down the hallway! They found their room and she put the key in the lock, and opened the door. He strode confidently to the bed as she closed the door, kicking his boots off casually as he glanced out the window. “Nighttime.” He said.

She nodded, suddenly too nervous to say anything as her pussy throbbed with anticipation. He leaned back on the pillows and looked her up and down. “Strip.” He commanded.

Lina nodded, and gracelessly undid her mantle, letting it fall to a careless heap on the floor. “Not like that.” He said.

“Huh?”

“You know, put on a show. You know what I mean, we’ve been in enough seedy dives.”

Lina blushed as she realized he wanted her to dance as she took her clothes off. She thought of the curves and cleavage those girls had and suddenly felt rather inadequate. How could she ever be as sexy as them? “But there’s no music.” She offered lamely.

“Your voice isn’t bad.” He said.

He wanted her to sing as she stripped! Her heart raced. Still, he had kept up his end of the bargain, and this wasn’t too outrageous. That he was even asking her to put on a show meant that he was interested in watching. And it could even be fun. Suddenly she grinned wickedly. She was Lina Inverse, and she could be sexy if she wanted!

Humming a robust tune, she tugged at the fingers of her gloves until she could pull it off, stretching it across her chest for effect before tossing it to him and giving her other glove the same treatment. On she continued, noticing appreciatively how he leaned forward in the bed, his eyes wide as though he didn’t dare take them off her for a second as she took her bandeau off and threw it on the floor. 

To tease him she turned around as she unbuttoned her shirt, and then made a big show as she opened it and cast it off. Then she leaned forward and shimmied her hips as she slide her leggings off, giving him what she hoped was a lovely look at her derriere. She turned to look back at him and was pleased to see that he was enraptured.

All that was left was her yellow leotard, and she slowly pulled the straps down as she made her way toward the bed. She eyed him fiercely as if daring him to say it wasn’t sexy. In response he grabbed her and crushed her to him as he kissed her passionately. Lina laughed a little, success was sweet.

“That was nice.” He hissed as he broke the kiss momentarily before claiming her mouth again.

“Are you going to reward me now?” she giggled.

He broke away and stared at her for a moment, “After you stripped like a pro? I think someone needs to be punished.”

“Punished?” she asked, confused even as she swelled with anticipation.

He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Bend over across my knee. I’m going to spank you like the dirty girl you are.” He said, his voice brimming with his usual clueless innocence in a way that was completely at odds with the nature of his request.

Lina felt her face heat up, even if she did have to admit that the idea of letting him spank her strangely turned her on, “Like hell! What is this?”

“Remember what we agreed to.” He said. “Besides,” he chuckled, “You’ve been a naughty girl.”

“Screw that, I can get myself off!”

“Do you really think your fingers can do what my lips can?” he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush furiously as he put his hand on her hip and stroked her teasingly. She could not help the moan that escaped her lips.

“And remember, I would never really hurt you. Trust me.”

Lina took a deep breath. She wanted to feel the way she did the previous night, and he was right when he said he could build sensations in her that she couldn’t do on her own. Still, she could not help but shake slightly as she bent over his lap, her backside naked and exposed and at his mercy.  
Eternity stretched out as she waited for him to start. When was he going to do it? The anticipation was driving her crazy. Of course, he was proving good at finding ways to do so…

Suddenly his hand came down, and she yelped, more in surprise than pain. Oh, there was a little pain, but it was so slight and so tinged with an erotic feeling that had never been there when she’d been spanked growing up that it was surprising. Before she could think about it too much he slapped her again, and this time she moaned.

Slap-slap-slap-slap!

He stopped to thrust his fingers into her pussy, forcing her to make a strangled cry. “Wha-wha-“ but her question was drowned out by the pleasure building within her.

“Dirty girl. You’re so wet.” He observed. “You’re getting off this.”

And just as abruptly as he'd pushed his fingers in, he pulled them out and gave her another good smack. She yelped delightfully and he gradually increased the strength with which he spanked her, watching her carefully so he wouldn't take it too far. He'd worried that he was pushing the limit when she breathed, "More!"

He grinned and smacked her harder and she cried out. He stopped to shove his fingers back into her, "Wow, Lina, you are just creaming!"

She blushed, "You're the one making me-!"

He returned to smacking her, "I'm what?" he asked.

"Damn, Gourry, I'm going to cum!"

He pushed his fingers in again to stroke her as she clenched and pulsed around them, and drowned his hand in her cum. He licked his fingers after he took them out, then he pulled her to him so they were face to face and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him desperately to her. He broke away from her passionate kisses only to tease, “See? I told you to trust me.”


	3. Pleasure Yourself

Lina felt her stomach tingle with excitement as the sun set on the campsite. Tonight they would camp outdoors, and she found the idea of doing whatever Gourry said in an area where someone could walk in on them rather exciting. Just what would he do to her tonight?

As darkness fell, Gourry set aside his sword and stared at her intensely before saying, "Take your clothes off."

A smile tugged at the corners of her cheeks as she slowly did as asked. Once she was naked he said, "Pleasure yourself. I'm going to watch."

As he leaned forward hand on chin, Lina leaned back, her heart pounding. What if someone stumbled into their camp and found her with her hand between her legs. Well, she could always fireball him! As she reached her hand between her legs he said, "Wider."

"Huh?"

"Spread your legs wider. I want to see."

Her heart was throbbing as she spread them wide, somehow the feeling of being so exposed was really turning her on. "Is this good enough?" she asked.

"A little more...There."

She took a deep breath and parted her lips, allowing him a good look as her fingers circled her clit. Somehow doing this in front of him was more pleasureable than doing it in private! Her free hand crossed her side to cup her breast and rub her nipple as she started to moan wantonly under the heat of his gaze. 

"You put on an amazing show, you know."

"What are you going to do, spank me?" she asked.

"May be." he said.

She moaned as the pleasure built rapidly. Soon she was going to cum. Just as she was about to he said, "Stop."

"Stop?" she croaked, even as her hands remained still, "But..."

"Not yet."

"Please, Gourry, let me cum!" she pleaded.

"In good time." he said as she stood up and started to undo his pants, which even frustrated with him she did note with satisfaction were tight, "I promise, it will be worth the wait."

Soon he was just as naked as her. He looked at a boulder and motioned to it with his eyes, "Lay across it, on your stomach."

She nodded and walked over, the coolness of the stone especially noticeable against the hotness of her skin so that she let out a sigh of delight as she did. Soon she was bent over it enticingly. "Spread your legs wider."

She did as asked, getting a little thrill from exposing her backside to him in this angle. "Pleasure yourself."

She reached a hand between her legs as he came up to her and showed her a strange looking thing that consisted of what looked like pearls on a taunt string, arranged so they gradually got larger. "Have you ever seen one of these before?" he asked.

"No."

"You can't find them outside of my homeland." he explained, before leaning into her ear and whispering, "I'm going to put them in your ass."

Lina's eyes widened and she stopped pleasuring herself. "Huh?"

He noticed. He slapped her firmly on the butt, "I didn't tell you to stop."

"S-sorry." she stammered, and then marveled that she was even apologizing as she started to rub her clit again.

He moved behind her where she couldn't see. “Don’t worry. I’ll put something on it so it will slide in easily.”  
Soon she felt a slight pressure at her anus and was surprised to find that it actually felt rather nice as the first bead went in. "Gourry!" she cried as warmth spread through her little hole. He’d coated it in some sort of gel that burned in such a good way!

He stroked her back as she moaned as he pushed it in further so the second one was in. Pleasure built as he worked more in, pulling out occasionally and then working it back in. "Don't come yet." he whispered, "We're just about to get to the good part.”

Lina wondered how they were not at the good part as she continued to pleasure herself. “Three more beads.” He said, and any fear about how large the ones at the bottom were was forgotten under how good it felt.

Soon it was all in, and she felt the familiar feel of his dick at her pussy entrance as he gripped her hips. "This is amazing!" he said as he entered her, "I can feel the beads inside of you from here."

Lina moaned as she pushed back against him, enjoyed the feel of having both of her holes filled. "Please, can I cum?"

"Not yet, I'm not ready." he said as he pounded her.

She squeaked in protest, "You don't want this to be over yet, do you?" he whispered.

"It feels too good!" she cried, "Gourry, please, I can't hold it back much longer!"

He grinned, he liked hearing her beg for release. "Hold it for as long as you can."

But all too soon she was cumming hard, bringing him with her as her pussy walls tightened and released around him. One he had finished, he pulled out and gave her ass a few smacks, “We have to work on your control.”

“Hey, just because we got off doesn’t mean we can’t cum again, idiot.”

He looked at her sharply, and her breath hitched in her throat as he said, “Oh you are asking for it, dirty girl. Come here.”

She smiled as she obeyed, eagerly anticipating whatever was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good? I have a few more chapters in mind, but I could always add on!


	4. Lina Learns Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina gets impatient and pays the price.

Lina rested her head against Gourry’s leg as she moaned as he stuck his fingers into her slick pussy while he sucked on her clit. She had also been giving him a blow job. They were trying a 69 position. But when he stuck his fingers in she couldn’t focus anymore. He stopped sucking on her as he quickly took his fingers out and smacked her ass harder than he usually did. “I didn’t tell you to stop!”

“Right!” she yelped. She opened her mouth and took his cock in again. She was on top of him, her pussy in his face as her legs were parted over his neck. Giving him such a view was turning her on! But she was wanting him to pleasure her once more. 

It was hard to give a blow job from the angle she was at, and she struggled to use her tongue as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. She still wasn’t sure how good she was at giving blow jobs and did her best to focus on making it nice for him as she reached forward to caress his ball sack. It distracted her from the fact that he wasn’t sucking her off.

She nearly yelped as he put his fingers into her again without preamble, followed by the feel of his lips on her nub. She sighed as she did her best to take him as deep into her mouth as she could without gagging while the pleasure built rapidly within her.

It was intense! It was too much! 

You can’t stop Lina! She managed to keep her mouth over his cock but she was no longer sucking and running her tongue up and down his length.

He smacked her again, and she started to work him again as he responded in kind. She managed to keep it up until he changed the angle so his fingers were touching that spot inside of her.

She cried out as she let his cock fall from her mouth as she rested her head against his leg again. “Oh Gourry!” she cried as her orgasm started to build.

He stopped sucking her clit and took his fingers out again. The build up died. “Gourry, please let me cum!” she begged. He replied by smacking her ass once, twice, three times. She cried out and wondered what she’d gotten herself into now. He moved so his upper body rose from the bed and gave her a few more smacks before he positioned her so she was bent across his knee.

SMACK!

He stopped and caressed her ass, “You have to learn to control it better.”

SMACK!

“I know.” She agreed. Her hands dug into his leg as he continued to smack her ass. “But it felt so good!”

SMACK!

“I’ve got to get my pleasure, too.”

SMACK!

“I’m sorry!” she said. But if she was honest, she wasn’t. Somehow he made the punishment fun!

He moved his finger between her legs and swirled them around her dripping labia. Then he continued the spanking. “I’ve been too easy on you.”

Her heart raced. “What are you going to do?”

She yelped as he spanked her harder. “Please let me suck you off! Make it up to you!”

He stopped and caressed her bottom, “That’s more like it. Five more and then I think I know what I’ll do to you. Count.”

SMACK!

“Five!” she yelled as her toes curled. He was riding that boundary between pleasure and pain pretty close!

SMACK!

“Four!” she said. She took a deep breath. 

SMACK! “Three.” SMACK! “Two.” 

It was getting too intense. How hard would the last one be?

SMACK!

“One!” she yelped as her eyes clouded a bit with tears. It hurt, but in a strangely good way. He caressed her ass again as she caught her breath. 

Her eyes widened as she heard the rustling of a bag. Another toy from the Elmekian Empire? “Part your legs.” He instructed.

She did as she turned her head to see what he had. But he kept it out of her view. He parted her labia again and she felt a rounded object at her pussy hole. “Oooo.” She cooed. And then it started to vibrate!

“What!” she said.

“I thought a dirty girl like you would like this.” He said as he let it sit at her entrance.

Her fingers clawed his leg again. If this was his idea of punishment she wasn’t going to argue. Slowly he pushed it in until it was swallowed by her pussy. It vibrated soundlessly inside of her. He ran his fingers down her back and said, “You can’t cum for twenty-four hours.”

“What!?” she exclaimed.

He smacked her again. “You have to learn to control it. And you have to keep this in the whole time.”

“But that would be during the day!” she protested, and then she cried out as he started to spank her again.

“You’ve been very disobedient today.” He pointed out. And he was right. “Twenty this time, I think.”

She braced herself. His hand came down, and between that and the egg vibrating within her it was nearly too much! “Count.” He commanded.

“Twenty.” She said. “Nineteen. Oh!”

He gave her time between each smack to collect herself and calm down, but the amount of time diminished. By the time she counted the last one it was a relief when he said, “How are you going to thank me?”

She exhaled, and took a moment to rub her butt. She moved so she was kneeling between his legs as he sat on the bed. She took a moment to caress his ball sac, and then she experimented with sucking on it. He put his hand on her head and moaned. She puckered up and started planting kisses on his cock and moved her hands to grab it and squeeze. “Oh please stop teasing!” he begged.

She smiled and focused on taking him in her mouth. It was a good way to distract her from the intense vibrations in her pussy! She let the tip brush the roof of her mouth as she circled him. It was a trick she’d found to avoid gagging on his length. She continued to caress his balls as she ran her tongue up and down his length, paying attention to the sensitive spot at the tip. He leaned his head back as his fingers clenched in her hair. “Yes! Yes! Lina!” he called as he came.

She made a face and spat it out on the floor. He laughed as he reached his arms open and she let him embrace her. He leaned back, taking her with him until he was laying on the bed. She sighed as the egg shifted within her. He caressed her bottom and she cooed. “Please! I’ll be so good! Please let me cum!”

“I like hearing you beg.” He said as he moved his hands to her nipples and gave them a good tweak. “But think of how good it will feel when it’s built up for a day.”

She gasped as he cupped his hand over her pussy and ran his fingers along her slit teasingly. “You know I’m not a patient person.” She said.

He reached into and pushed the egg in deeper. “Think off all the fun we’ll have in the meantime.”

She grasped his shoulders as she lifted her leg over his hip. He moved forward and kissed her passionately. His hands skimmed her bottom again and caused the pleasure to build. And then he stopped and laid back on the bed. “It’s late.” He pointed out.

“Yes. So?” she asked.

“I’m going to bed.” He said with a grin as he leaned back on the pillows and pulled her into the crook of his arm.

But she’d not gotten off! “You’re serious about this twenty-four hours thing!” 

“Yes.” He said.

“What if you forget in the morning?” she asked.

“Won’t happen.” He said.

Lina thought long and hard about running to the bathroom to finish the moment he drifted off to sleep. But then, it could be fun to see what happened if she let it build. She did her best to relax against him. And not let her fantasies get too intense as she felt the egg vibrate within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty tame for this chapter. I promise it will heat up a bit in the next one!


End file.
